Sensing Technique
|image=Kanchi.png |kanji=感知 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kanchi |literal english=Sensing |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Onryō Oni, Kintarō Uchiha, Yaegiri Senju, Urashima Ōtsutsuki, Hisako Uzumaki, Dākukingu, Gou Hebi, Yamato (DP), Itsuki Uchiha, Kai (DP), Sakubo, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Takehime, Momotarō Uzumaki, Hisao, Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Sunahime, Jiraiya Namikaze (DP), Yusuke, Bunta, Izumi Hōzuki, Boruto Namikaze (DP), Arashina, Hizashi Yamanaka, Shiore (DP), Yahiko (DP), Minato Namikaze (DP), Obito Uchiha (DP), Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Chiharu Ōtsutsuki, Naori, Ayaka (Sparks), Yahiko Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Michi, Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Genma Hōzuki, Mamaru, Menma, Misami Amaya, Kuroki, Zan Ōtsutsuki, Jin Ōtsutsuki, Genki, Kiba (Sparks), Yoshiro Kaguya, Benji Ōtsutsuki, Kiirome Yotsuki, Kobe, Mizumi, Mitsuki (Sparks), Katori, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Fuu (Sparks), Hebi, Hiroshi Uchiha (Sparks), Kumogumo, Akira Uchiha, Mugen (Sparks), Gokai, Kira Zetsu, Katsumi, Shisui Uchiha (Sparks), Oda Uchiha, Taka Uchiha (Sparks), Ashura Uchiha, Yumi Uzumaki, Tokihakiri Taisei, Killua Uchiha, Sakumo Uchiha, Ieyasu Hyuga, Abusōbā, Tekizai, Taro Misashi, Ryuk Uchiha, Itami Sarutobi, Nemu Uzumaki, Tentei Uzumaki, Isuka Mikakami, Yomi Yamanaka, Ando Iburi, Raion Uchiha, Arai Toge, Ikido, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kasai Uzumaki, Kuro Isei, Sakumo Senju, Kenzo Shizuka, Kaname Mugen, Juro Uchiha, Inoka Yamanaka, Raion Uchiha, Yurei Hyūga, Gyobu Uchiha, Aka Uzumaki, Ryota Raiden, Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Kyūka Kiribako, Ikari Uzumaki, Rukia Kaguya, Shinra Uchiha, Mugen Inuzuka, Ayame Inuzuka, Menma Inari, Hikari Amaterasu, Yaburu, Enki Makaze, Satomi Sarutobi, Jatai Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, Asura Uzumaki/Rebirth, Tsubaki, Tomoyo, Genshou Yamaguchi, Shikimi, Yamanaka Akihiko, Amaka Date, Shinzou Aburame, Nag, Shingi,Kiyosei, Minori Ouka, Tatsuki Kurama, Ruka Yamanaka, Dokuga, Tomoe, Shizuka Hoshoku, Kagato Takamagahara, Hyōkan Fusa, Hikaru Sasakibe, Fuurin, Kinshiro, Rei Kishi, C (Chix), Tābin, Shin Hyō, Zeta Kazuto, Kei Yotsuki, Genji, Hideyoshi Nara, Yamabiko, Heisuke, Alvaro, Kinpa, Kakezan,Yōi Tenkou, Zeta Kazuto, Rei Kyōshu, Asuka Uzumaki, Ikioi, Ayame, Nania Bibotsu, Hibiki Kichiro, Māra Senju, Heiwa Ekazu, Yoru Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, Haru Hyūga, Kage (WIND), Tokaku Yamanaka, Ichirou Mamoru, Takashi Kazami, Hotaru Yanma, Akio Senju, Kyra, Karura Yakushi, Asura Uzumaki, Hachiro Hina, Izumi Soga, Warujie, Sunate Nikakusa, Kirāwani, Byakuya Nara, Kane Uzumaki, Black Zetsu, Oshikiri, Ryu Namikaze, Hayato Shin, Akira Uzumaki, Asura, Zaji, Zetsu~manga, Koga Tensei, Daichi Hashimoto, Hara Hōzuki, Allison Sebvert, Suzume, Airaku Chiyo, Terrax, Gekido Ozunu, Seireitou Hyūga, Oichi Oda, Ren Uzumaki, Kazuhide, Kagemori Seiun, Ao (Kiri), Kutsuroida, Dakuryū, White Wolf, Akurei Ohaka, Meiro Uzumaki, Izami Minami, Shun Kimoko, Okami, Miko Hōseki, Kyshira Uchiha, Hitori Koyama, Kiyoka Koyama, Koyone Takamori, Ryū Uzumaki, Kyōshi Takamori, Akito Otonashi, Misake Hisajima, Taiyō Senju, Aojiro, Fukugi Toguma, Reikoku, Shinzui Uchiha, Zanma Kurujini, Masumi Sarutobi, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Muketsu, Samiya, Ginryū, Kato Hatake, Kiki, Sainami, Kawazu, Yue Keikai, Sayuki, Sagiri Burossamu, Stryse Kazuto, Fude, Nikari, Tsumetai Hashira, Kōshū Hyūga, Kazuma Senju, Yozoraōka, Taira Minamoto, Nisei no Akagami, Chiyome Mochizuki, Joshin, Kodoku, Heiwa Uchiha, Saiken Kazami, Akansho Kenji Shihai-Gamen, Yoshihira, Sakuya, Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Yuki Kaneko, Yuno Chōjin, Shinji Inuya, Makoto Tetsuya, Yuri Kōdona, Taiga Rinku, Nisshō Uchiha, Enjeru Uchiha, Enen Hōzuki, Akane Tsukino, Manami Shuryō, Tansei, Black Zetsu (GD), Sunamaru, Okuyuki, Amon Uzumaki, Kyōei Uzumaki, Gekihen, Kama Uchiha, Ryūma, Niagara Uzumaki, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Fukkatsu, Takeya Ogami, Griffin's Will, Genjiro Hirosame, Roen Tasuki, Mukūrō, Desko, Iroha, Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, Chūshiki, Sakae, Yun Kichi, Batou, Miya Ōtsutsuki, Yasaki Fūma, Makoro Biseki, Kariya, Genzō Yamanaka, ishi, Hungry Ghost, Marakaito, Hanzo Inuzuka, Ryūga, Reo (DP), Osamu, Nobuaki Uzumaki, Asashi Senju, Kin Ōtsutsuki, Ningyou Uzumaki, Uriko-hime Ōtsutsuki, Sam'e Narukagami, Kanamaru Masatake, Oda Nobunaga |teams=Sensor Division, Five Guardians Of Peace, Black Zetsu Army, Katoku Hyūga, Mui (DP), Nobuyuki Hyūga |hand signs= |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Used by , this technique allows users to detect and track down targets. The range of this technique varies between sensors. Trivia * Throughout the series, various characters have commented on the feel of chakra and similar comments regarding the ability to sense high or potent levels of chakra a little, leading to the possibility that chakra sensing is merely a more refined version of this by either teaching or being simply born more 'sensitive'. See Also * Mind's Eye of the Kagura * Negative Emotions Sensing * Phantom Sensing